Holes In The Floor Of Heaven
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Rain does not always spoil everything. Birthday present of Mz. Daydream


_Disclaimer__: Not mine and it probably never will be._

_Summary__: Rain does not always spoil everything._

**Holes In The Floor Of Heaven**

As if in a dream he watched his daughter twirl around, showing off her pearly white gown when he stepped into the room. She looked so much like her mother his heart leaped into his throat and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Do you think she would've liked it? Me wearing her dress, I mean." She asked, uncertain.

"She…" He shook his head, an image from years ago filling his mind. "She would have loved it. She would have taken pictures." He assured, a single stubborn tear slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh daddy." She whispered, drawing him into a hug. "She'll be here, I promise."

"Don't let me spoil your day." He told her firmly as he pulled back from the hug and composed himself. "We should go. They're all waiting for you."

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy." She promised as she picked up her bouquet and slipped her small hand to hold his offered arm.

His six-year-old granddaughter was first, skipping happily down the aisle in her soft yellow dress, sprinkling white rose petals as she went. Then came the two giggling bridesmaids followed by the maid-of-honour.

And then it was their turn. He hesitated only slightly, but started his way down the aisle after a reassuring smile from his precious little girl.

_**Flashback**_

_He opened the door and his two boys come running, followed by his brother._

"_How's mommy? Where's mommy? When is she coming home?" They asked, anxiety written all over their little faces._

_He just sighed and walked past them into the living room. After sitting down on the couch he motioned them over, pulling his six-year-old son into his lap while his eight-year-old sat down next to him. He held them both close as he tried to hold back the tears. He had to be strong for just a little longer._

"_The doctors tried everything." He started, careful with his words. "But there was too much damage and they couldn't stop the bleeding. Your mommy… your mommy won't be coming home."_

_He choked, tears spilling anew and rolling down his cheeks. The two young boys buried their faces in his shoulders, crying their hearts out, knowing nothing but the fact that their mother would never come back._

"_And the baby?" His brother asked softly, tears streaming silently down his face._

"_Alive… for now. They're not sure if she'll make it. It's two months too early for her to be born, but it was her only chance of living." His voice faltered and his brother quickly made his way over to the couch, offering a supportive hug around the eldest of the two boys._

"_How… how did it happen?" The question was soft and painful, but he knew it needed to be said._

"_Drunk driver and the bastard only had a scratch."_

_**End flashback**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheers filled the little church as he watched his little baby girl seal her marriage with the ceremonial kiss. As everyone started filtering out to throw the rice, his sons came to walk next to him and his eldest wrapped an arm around his shoulder for a moment.

"It'll be okay, dad. She's just growing up." He whispered softly. "Mom's watching, I just know she is."

He was offered a handful of rice and managed a weak smile when his daughter and her new husband appeared in the doorway. Dark clouds might have been hiding the sun, but her radiant smile was bright enough to replace it. The happy couple started their mad dash through the crowd, laughing as the rice was thrown.

Just as he threw his handful, the skies burst open and rain came pouring down. His daughter released the hand of her husband and spun around, smiling and laughing happily as she turned her face upwards to the rain.

"Told you she was watching." A soft voice whispered into his ear. "There's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pouring down…"

"That's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be here now." His other son finished and now he truly smiled a genuine smile.

He now noticed his daughter turned to him to catch his eyes, her smile now brighter than ever.

"Mommy's watching daddy." She mouthed to him and he nodded.

Then she beckoned for them to come and the four of them separated from the wedding crowd. They entered the little graveyard beside the church. Their feet carried them automatically to the white marble gravestone.

His daughter kneeled, mindful of her dress, and placed her bouquet upon the grave.

"These are for you, mommy." She whispered. "I wish you could've been here too, but thank you for watching over us."

They all said their 'hello's and 'thank-you's and then walked back, knowing that she would always be waiting for them there. A drop of rain fell on the stone and rolled down slowly, curving around the carved letters before coming to rest on one of the flower petals of the bouquet.

He threw back one more look over his shoulder at the gravestone, but only when he turned away did a faint figure appear, a mixture of sad and happy tears rolling down her cheeks and she crouched down and touched the bouquet before her hands traced the carvings in the stone;

_Here rests our dear_

_friend, daughter, sister_

_and beloved mother and wife_

_Ashley Dawn Hammond_

_May she rest in peace_

A/N: I know, I seem to be following my friend Jenny on making sad birthday fics with dead people in it. This is a birthday fic for my friend **Mz. Daydream**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEA! Please review everyone.

This fic was inspired by the song 'Holes in the Floor of Heaven' by Collin Raye and I stole a little of its lyrics. It's a pretty song and you should listen to it if you can.


End file.
